This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Fishing weights or sinkers are often attached to a fishing line to control various aspects and characteristics of a fishing lure after the fishing lure is placed in the water. For example, fishing weights can be used to control the speed at which a fishing lure descends below the surface of the water. Fishing weights can also be used to control the depth below the surface of the water at which the fishing lure travels.
It may be desirable to provide a fishing weight or a fishing weight assembly that improves the ability to remove and/or replace the fishing lure from the fishing line. While known fishing weights and fishing weight assemblies have proven useful for their intended purposes, a continued need for improvement in the relevant art remains.